


The Future

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Mirai wasn't happy when her big brother Shika announced that there would be a new baby.  She was the baby.  They didn't need anyone else.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Mirai, Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sarutobi Mirai & Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Some family fluff that I wrote instead of writing the stories that I need to and avoiding real-life responsibilities. :D
> 
> There's a line here inspired by something I read in "My Child Won't Fear Shadows" by Spiced Gold. It is by far one of the best Temari stories out there. Check it out if you haven't already!

Shikamaru and Temari passed by the familiar buildings as they made their way to the Yuuhi household. Temari squeezed his hand comfortingly knowing that her husband was a little nervous about their announcement, but they were both over the moon about it. When she was younger she never believed that she could be a mother. Now, knowing that her little fawn was growing within her filled her with so much joy and pride. It humbled her that the love between her and Shikamaru had created this. 

“Big brother Shika! Big sister Mari!” Mirai ran towards them jumping into his arms. Temari affectionately kissed Mirai’s head. She was a driving force behind her being more comfortable with having a child. Shikamaru was so good with her and she could see the hint of longing in his eyes when he held her. He would be such a good father. So much of it was because he had such amazing fathers. Being competitive in nature she would step up and be the best possible mother she could be. 

Kurenai smiled ushering them into the home. Kurenai had become another mother to her. She was always so kind and there when she just needed someone sweet and loving. Yoshino could be that too, just in her own way. She would need both of them to get through this pregnancy. Temari had gone from not having a mother to having two amazing ones. They were incredible and inspiring role models. She knew in turn that her child would be lucky to have two adoring grandmothers.

They sat down together after Kurenai poured the tea and brought out snacks. Mirai chattering along. The warmth and familiarity of family wrapping around them.

“So what’s the big news?” Kurenai asked grinning, but they knew that she had an idea.

“Well, we’re having a baby,” Shikamaru announced with a smile. While he wasn’t one to get overly excited about anything you could tell that his joy was unbridled. 

Kurenai pulled the couple into a hug her eyes shining with joy. Their old students were all grown up and starting families of their own. Even Mirai was growing to be more independent. It made her teary eye thinking about how far they had all come. Early on she could have never imagined that the lazy young shinobi that Asuma had loved and believed in so much could have turned into such an accomplished grown man. Shikamaru had met and exceeded every expectation that his sensei had of him 

“You’re going to be great parents!” She assured them knowing that feeling of uncertainty and worry. 

“Thank you!”

Shikamaru looked down towards the little girl that had yet to say anything. “What do you think Mirai? Are you excited to be a big sister.”

“No!” She yelled in response stomping her foot on the floor. 

“Mirai!” Kurenai was shocked at her daughter’s reaction. 

“No, I don’t want to be a big sister! I don’t have a daddy and now big brother Shika will forget about me. I don’t want a baby, I am the baby!” She ran out in tears while the 3 adults looked on worried and surprised. They weren’t expecting this kind of reaction from her. They had imagined that she would be excited that she was no longer the baby. 

They all stood up ready to go after her until Temari stopped them. “I think that it might be best if I handle this one. I promise if she doesn’t respond then I’ll come get the two of you.”

Kurenai and Shikamaru watched as Temari made her way outside. “I’m sorry about that.” Shikamaru apologized collapsing back into his chair. He was worried that something like this was going to happen. 

“Don’t apologize. This is a great thing and Mirai will come around.” Kurenai assured him. 

“You were an only child. You never had to share a parent with a sibling. Thanks to you, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino Mirai has always had such wonderful parental figures in her life. She’s not great at sharing, but this is going to be good for her. She’s going to love your little one.”

Shikamaru sighed looking outside the window to where his wife was talking to Mirai. “I hope so.”

Temari found her outside sitting in her playhouse. She’d helped Team 10 build it and it was a ridiculous experience, but it made the little girl so happy when she saw it. 

She sat next to her while Mirai refused to say anything or look at her. A frown present on her face. She saw a hint of tears in her piercing red eyes.

“You know when my mom told me about your Uncle Kankuro I was mad too. I didn’t want to have a baby brother. I knew that babies were a lot of work and my mom and dad would be busy with him. Even after he was born I was still upset, but we both grew up, and I loved having him around. He became my best friend. I always had someone to play with and I liked bossing him around. Now, I have two little brothers that I love very much. Being a big sister is one of the best jobs in the world” Mirai seemed to respond to what she was saying and crawled into her arms. 

“Your daddy and I both use wind as our chakra nature. It’s a very powerful element. There is nowhere that the wind can’t go. It’s the same as love. His love will always reach you and your mommy. Even if it doesn’t feel like it. His love is there. Because love, like the wind, can go anywhere. Your big brother Shika and I will always love you even if we have 100 more babies. Because the wind and love are limitless.” 

Mirai held on tightly to Temari’s dress a curious hand on her still flat stomach. “Will the baby like me?”

“The baby will love you. He’s going to need his big sister Mirai to help him. To teach him how to be a good Shinobi and a good person. He will need you to watch over and take care of him. And your big brother Shika and I will need you to help us. We’ve never had a baby before so you’ll need to make sure that we are doing it right.” Temari told her gently playing with her hair. 

She seemed to like the idea of having such a big responsibility. “Okay, I’m going to be the best big sister ever!”

Temari just nodded and kissed her forehead. “I know you will. He’s going to be very lucky to have you.”

  
  


Kurenai and Shikamaru stood up once the pair returned surprised at how quickly she came back. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Kurenai asked her daughter after drawing her into her arms. She’d never seen her daughter so hurt or upset. She was usually such a happy agreeable child that her reaction threw her for a loop.

Mirai nodded holding onto her mother tightly. “Yes, mommy. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” Not having Asuma around could be so painful, especially in moments like this. She'd given her daughter so much but the love of a father couldn't be replaced. Kurenai knew though that he was watching over them. Loving them, even from far away. Mirai climbed down and approached Shikamaru. He leaned down so that he could be eye level with her. “I’m sorry Big Brother Shika.”

He shook his head and picked her up. “You have nothing to apologize for Mirai. I will always be your big brother. Temari and I will always be there for you. You are precious to us.” He promised her.

“Okay.” She nodded wanting to believe him. 

“You know, I never thought that I would become a daddy. But my dad and your dad showed me what it means to be a good one. Then being able to take care of you. It made me think that maybe I could be a good dad because you grew up to be so amazing. Without you, Temari I and I may never have become parents. So thank you Mirai. You make us feel like we can do this.”

“If my daddy taught you then I know that you will be a good dad.” Shikamaru swiped at the tears that formed in his eyes. He wished that Asuma could have been there to see how Mirai had grown and to give him advice in this next phase of his life.

He held onto her a little tighter feeling his old sensei's presence within her. “Thank you, Mirai.”   
  


“So what did you tell Mirai?” Shikamaru asked as they made their way back home. 

“Nothing much, I just reminded her about how powerful the wind was,” Temari replied with a smile. 

He nodded needing little explanation and kissed her softly. “Think we’re ready to be parents?” 

Her eyes sparkled in excitement. “Absolutely.” 

  
  


Nine months came and went. As Temari’s stomach grew Mirai became more used to the idea of being a big sister. She started thinking about a million different things that they would do once the baby was born. The day that the Nara baby was born was a joyful one for many different people. 

“Come in.” Shikamaru greeted the Yuuhi family as they caught him in a familiar hug. It had been a long, emotional and exhausting day but both he and Temari were overjoyed. Their family and friends had been coming to visit throughout the day all wanting to meet the newest member of the Nara herd. 

“Hello.” Temari greeted them with a smile a small bundle of green in her arms. 

“Mirai, would you like to meet your baby brother?” Temari asked her shifting so that she could sit next to her. 

“Can I?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, just be really careful, he’s still little.” Temari placed the new baby into her small arms while Shikamaru placed his hands right under. Mirai giggled seeing bright green eyes staring back into her glowing red ones.

“His name is Shikadai.” The newborn looked up at her curiously as she smiled down at him. 

“Hi, Shikadai. I’m your big sister Mirai and I’m going to be the best big sister ever. I’ll teach you how to climb the highest trees and we’ll build sandcastles together. I’ll let you play with my toys but you have to give them back. I’ll watch over you and take care of you like Big Brother Shika did for me.”

The flood of tears from the three adults in the room was to be expected at the sweet scene. Kurenai gathered her family into her arms as they shared tears of joy. She felt Asuma’s presence wrap around them as the wind blew through the trees. 

**Author's Note:**

> Asuma deserved better! :( Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading. I might turn this into a series of unrelated stories about Mirai's role in the Nara family. Thank you for reading. I have to write the Shika/Tem installment for my "Have we Met Before" series and I have another one for them for Winter. Thanks again, wonderful readers!
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
